Red Riding Hood
by Minami Hanazawa
Summary: #6. She was on her way to her grandmother's house – only to find something or rather, someone she wasn't expecting. Instead of her grandmother, she was surprised to see a wolf-boy lying on the bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grand Chase. Neither do I own its rainbow characters.

**A/N:** Alright, guys! Here's Red Riding Hood! I hope you enjoy this~

**Dedication:** Contrary to _Behind Every Mask_ (which is a story dedicated to _LassXArme_ Fan Fiction lovers/ writers), this one is dedicated to all of those who love the _RyanXLire_ pairing. Special dedication to _lilicovan _who is now known as _aika-chan02_.

**R**e**d** R**i**d**i**n**g** H**o**o**d**

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Supernatural; Romance_

**Summary:**_ #6. A Grand Chase version of the classical __Little Red Riding Hood only with a twist added. She was on her way to her grandmother's house – only to find something or rather, someone she wasn't expecting. Instead of her grandmother, she was surprised to see a wolf-boy lying on the bed. What's weird for her is that, she felt an attraction to the said bo__y even when she, herself, is afraid of wolves._

**Extra Info:**

"Character speaking"

_Thoughts_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A blond elf stood pacing in front of an old wooden door – her emerald eyes showing worry as she did so. _How am I going to ask this? More importantly, will I be granted my request?_ Thought after thought, the Elven girl grew more nervous. After a few more paces, a voice from a violet-haired girl peeking out of the doorway surprised her,

"Lire, will you just come in and ask Knight Master?" The girl sighed. The elf, Lire, sheepishly nodded. Stepping inside the room, her courage immediately turned back to nervousness. "Uh… G-good morning, K-knight Master!" Lire stuttered. _Oh great… Now I'm stuttering!_

The woman in red, who was supposedly Knight Master, raised a brow; "Is there a problem, Lire? Arme here told me you wanted to ask for a favor."

"Um… Yes… About that…" _Come on, Lire! It's just a question! Don't be a chicken… _But, before she could throw another insult to herself, Arme continued for her, "Lire wanted to ask if she can take the week off. You see, her grandmother's sick and has no one there to assist her."

Knight Master pondered for a moment – checking some mission scrolls and things of the like, before answering; "You're lucky that there are no missions for the rest of the month needing your unit. Because of that, you can take your leave."

"Thank you, Knight Master!" Lire smiled, feeling relieved. The red-clothed female nodded, dismissing them.

-:-:-:-:-:**R**e**d** R**i**d**i**n**g **H**o**o**d**:-:-:-:-:-

"You owe me." Arme said once they exited the office. "Yes. I know…"

Turning a corner, silence enveloped the two. A few minutes of not talking made the purple mage fidget with the hem of her skirt. Lire chuckled at this.

"Arme, if you have something to tell me, now is a good time. My room is just at the end of this hall." The aforementioned female looked up at the surroundings and sighed,

"It's just... Be careful." Hearing this, the archer raised a brow. "I heard there's a legend about the forest where your grandmother lives…"

Frightened amethyst eyes met disbelieving yet amused emerald ones, "You actually believe in those? I should have known…" The blond tried to stifle her laughter.

Arme puffed her cheeks at this, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… I've always thought of you being… scientific or something like that – much like Mari."

"Why?"

"Because you're always thrilled when it comes to science stuff like chemistry and Mari's inventions,"

"Is that all? Haven't you thought about magic being non-scientific or even alchemy? Lire, all of my job classes have nothing to do with science – leave all of that stuff to Mari."

"Honestly, no. I guess I forgot about those facts." Lire averted her gaze to the ground, feeling embarrassed.

Another long silence lapsed. Five rooms later, and they were now in front of Lire's room.

"See you next week…" Arme bid her farewell before walking to who-knows-where.

-:-:-:-:-:**R**e**d** R**i**d**i**n**g** H**o**o**d**:-:-:-:-:-

Two bags sat on top of a bed inside a light green room. One of the bags was seemingly full to the brim with things, while the other was still half-filled.

_Hm… Let's see if I'm all packed up and ready to go…_

_Clothes – check._

_Some snacks for the journey – check._

_*Water bottles – check._

_Pet card – check._

_Armor cards – check._

_Potion cards – check._

_Bow and arrow – check._

_Nova composite bow – check._

_Extra weapon cards – check._

…

_Looks like that's it… Or am I forgetting one more thing…? _The young Nova scanned her room as she contemplated on what item was missing on her list. Emerald eyes landed on a piece of paper lying on the table beside her bed. _How about a map?_

Lire shook her head and sighed. _No… it can't be that. I don't need a map to find grandmother's house. That'd be quite silly as I grew up there._

She scanned the room again – this time, her eyes landed on a weird oblong/diamond shaped device. _That's it! I almost forgot about the Chase device! _Picking the said object up along with her other things, Lire was ready to go… That was, until…

"Lire! Lire! Liiiiiiire!" A pink haired girl burst through her half-opened door. Said girl had on a pout as she tackled the archer to the ground, "Why didn't you tell me your grandmother was sick? I could be of much help to you had I known it much earlier rather than seeing you about to go!"

Not long after the rose eyed girl said that, a boy with crimson hair and saffron eyes emerged from the doorway…

"Uhm… Sorry Lire." He sheepishly scratched his neck, "I tried to stop her…"

Lire sighed. _So much for leaving early…_

Yes. It was going to be a long day's trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is only a cut preview~ I'll publish the full chapter 1 when I feel it necessary~

Review Please!

~ H.Y.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grand Chase. Neither do I own its rainbow characters.

**A/N:** I'm in a happy mood since my Amy just ranked in 56 at the monthly rankings this May X3. Anyway, here's chapter 2! (I've decided to just leave the first chapter as is). Still, I'm sorry for the late update. In any case, enjoy!

**Dedication:** Contrary to _Behind Every Mask_ (which is a story dedicated to _LassXArme_ Fan Fiction lovers/ writers), this one is dedicated to all of those who love the _RyanXLire_ pairing. Special dedication to _lilicovan _who is now known as _aika-chan02_.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>e**d** R**i**d**i**n**g** H**o**o**d**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating:<strong>_ T_

**Genre:**_ Supernatural; Romance_

**Summary:**_ #6. A Grand Chase version of the classical __Little Red Riding Hood only with a twist added. She was on her way to her grandmother's house – only to find something or rather, someone she wasn't expecting. Instead of her grandmother, she was surprised to see a wolf-boy lying on the bed. What's weird for her is that, she felt an attraction to the said bo__y even when she, herself, is afraid of wolves._

**Extra Info:**

"Character speaking" (_"Character Speaking"_ = Flashback)

_Thoughts _(Thoughts = Flashback)

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" The pink dancer asked. "No."<p>

Fifty steps later, "Are we there yet?"

Jin, who was beside the dancer, felt as though he was going to lose his composure as the seconds passed by (which is very uncharacteristic of him when it comes to Amy). He breathed in and out a few times before answering, "No. And please, Amy, don't ask that again."

Amy gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

"B-because… Because…" Jin went quiet, not knowing how to answer. In front of them, Lire sighed. It was a good thing she did since Amy stopped her inquiring.

…

_Just how did I get myself into this mess?_ Lire thought dejectedly as she rubbed her temples. _Seriously speaking, this is getting infuriating… Even for a pacifist like me…_

It had only been a few minutes since she left Grand Chase's headquarters – an ever so energetic Amy and a begrudging Jin tagging along. You see, the latter of the two didn't really want to come. He just wanted to stay in the music room and listen to the Starlet's angelic voice… but no! The girl just had to shoot out of the room and sprint off to Lire's when she heard about the elf's current predicament.

…

"_Lire! Lire! Liiiiiiire!" A pink haired girl burst through her half-opened door. Said girl had on a pout as she tackled the archer to the ground, "Why didn't you tell me your grandmother was sick! I could be of much help to you had I known it much earlier rather than seeing you about to go!"_

_Not long after the rose eyed girl said that, a boy with crimson hair and saffron eyes emerged from the doorway…_

"_Um… Sorry Lire." He sheepishly scratched his neck, "I tried to stop her…"_

_Lire sighed. _So much for leaving early…

_Silence enveloped them for a short while as Lire thought things through. After sparing a glance at Amy's pouting face, she let out a quiet huff of displeasure, before finally choosing to answer._

"… _You can come with me if you want. I'm still not finished with my packing, anyway." The young Nova gave a (fake) smile to hide her annoyance – knowing full well that if she declined the other female's underlying offer, it will lead to an even more annoying fit from the above stated._

_Upon hearing this, the crimson fighter gave Lire an incredulous look, as if to say "Are you kidding me!" whereas Amy, gave a squeal of delight, "Really! Then, I'll start packing. Wait for me, okay?"_

_With that, she left – leaving a stunned Jin behind. After the shock had settled in, he slowly turned his head to Lire, dreading the action the moment they had made eye contact. Sighing, he asked half-heartedly, "You want me to go too… am I correct?"_

_Lire raised a brow, answering his query, "Yes. I need to have at least _someone_ there with me when Amy complains."_

_Jin sighed again. "… I understand…" Following the earlier girl's example, he left the room._

…

_I really need to learn how to say 'no' sometimes…_ The young Nova reflected, opting to stop abruptly to look at their surroundings – sensing a feeling of familiarity. This action, in turn, caused the other two companions to collide with her and topple down on the ground.

"Is there something wrong, Lire?" Jin asked, helping the Muse up to her feet. Lire shook her head slowly, not even sparing a glance at them. "Then, why did you stop?" It was Amy who queried this time.

"For the reason that… we're here…" Lire trailed off, moving forward once more.

A small house can be seen a few steps away from where they stood. Closing in the short distance, the young archer halted (again). She raised her right arm side-wards – a gesture that told Amy and Jin to cease their movements.

Elven ears twitched slightly as Lire noiselessly took out a card of some sort. Muttering something under her breath, the card let out a faint white glow before materializing into a Composite Bow. Seeing this, the dancer and the fighter took out cards as well; each turning into their weapon of choice.

"Stay silent and follow my lead."

…

_Wha… What are these weird auras I feel?_ Lire thought as she felt uneasiness flow through her._ The first aura… It's faint and isn't showing any signs of hostility. I can assume that it isn't an enemy… however; it's the second one I feel anxiety and threat…_

A hand came to rest at her shoulder, and she jumped – almost screaming. "Calm down, Lire." It was Jin.

The aforementioned elf did as she was told before glancing at the crimson boy; "Is there something wrong? You seem troubled, although, I don't think it's about your grandmother being ill."

"Yeah… You looked as though you've seen a ghost…" Amy was the one who spoke this time. The pair gave her a look that informed Lire about their worry. _I suppose them knowing would be better…_

Sighing, Lire gave in, "There were... unfamiliar auras lurking about. And, I feel endangered with one of them…"

Silence consumed the group of three as they sensed their surroundings – aimlessly trying to find the source of Lire's dilemma.

…

"Hm… Whatever being that aura belonged to… I think it's gone for now. I can't sense anything that's intimidating or something close to that." Jin stated, reverting back from his Burning Mode.

Hearing this, Lire released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "If that's the case, then I guess it's safe to put away our weapons." Her Composite Bow re-materialized into a card before it disappeared – Amy and the fighter following her lead.

With the supposed threat temporarily gone, the trio went inside the cottage, only to find it extremely quiet and empty. "Um… Grandmother? Are you there? It's me, Lire."

No response was heard. She tried again, "Hello? Grandmother?" Still, she received no reply.

Amy became aware of Lire's panic-stricken state, so she suggested that they split up to search for the elf's relative. The crossbowman agreed instantaneously to the proposal.

…

Jin searched at the farm behind the house; Amy was at the basement, while Lire stayed at the first floor.

Walking through the small corridor, she wordlessly opened each door. It was at the last door that the female froze – her ears twitching again. She could hear faint breathing at the other side. Clearly, it meant someone was there…

However, that wasn't the case. _It's that weird aura again… though this time… It's the weaker, less aggressive one. I don't know if I should feel relieved or otherwise…_

After a small, internal conflict on whether to just go inside and see what 'it' is or call her companions for back-up purposes, the former won. She slowly opened the door, only to realize afterwards that picking the latter of the two options was better.

There, lying limp on the bed in front of her was one of Lire's worst fears…

"JIN! AMY! HELP!" She fell backwards as she screamed to the point where her voice seemingly broke off. The young elf could hear her friends calling for where she was. Lire opened her mouth, only to find herself screaming again. "W… WOLF!"

She could vaguely remember how she ended up falling into Jin's arms – more so hear Amy saying something, before everything was replaced by darkness.

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that's it for chapter two~ I hope you enjoyed reading it even though said chapter was short and is full of errors. Anyway, I can assure you that the following chapters will be more interesting (since I already included a few spoilers in this one). Well, that and the supposed twist will be up in the next chapter.

So… with all those being said,

Leave me a review?

~雪原ヒカリ/鑑原ヒカリ


End file.
